


MafiaTale: Family Means?

by Yashiroreaper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), F/M, Mafia Sans (Undertale), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yashiroreaper/pseuds/Yashiroreaper
Summary: It's prohibition and gangs rule the streets of Ebott City, Sans is one of the famous Skeleton Brother high ranking mobster in the Monster Mafia ruled by Don Asgore. Sans is all about the job until he meets a spunky lady, now he is falling in love with the spunky lady he met. How will things go, will love last or will it be a casualty to the mafia lifestyle.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Lady in the Night

MafiaTale: Family Means

Ch.1~ Lady in the Night

I strode the sidewalk carrying my suit jacket over my shoulder as I smoked my cigar. Pap was beside me pulling off his black gloves in mild disgust. Not too surprised though he did have to knock quite a few heads, so did I. The boss would be pleased with the new haul we got; we were able to steal a bunch of drugs from our rivals. Securing our hold on the cities market.

Hearing a yelp, I stopped and looked across the street, there was a young lady surround of few unrefined gents. Pap went to go stop them but I held him back, no need to break our cover until they actually did something more than try and be intimidating.

"Geez boys, here I was expecting some actual trouble." She insulted, I smirked at her attitude.

"Do you know who we are bitch, we're…" one started, she put a finger to his lips.

"Oh, I know, lackeys of the Angels, I can see the markings. Seriously, boys, I suggest you move out of the way before I show you how real people fight." She warned, one went to jump her but a wave of magic sent him back, wait she had magic.

"Bitch, using magic like them monster freaks." One hissed, she chuckled as they all pulled out knives, Pap looked at me angrily wanting to jump in.

"I think the girlos got it, bro." I soothed, at that, she pulled out a decent knife holding it properly unlike her attackers.

"Alright boys, let's dance." She cooed, they jumped her but she slapped one of the grunts knives from his hands blocking the other with her own blade.

I couldn't help but watch in awe as she disarmed the poor shmucks and beat them into submission. I wondered if this girl would finish them as she collected their weapons. She tapped their shoulders pointing for them to run off, they did instantly.

She put the weapons into her bag and looked at us in surprise, she smirked and strode across the street to us. Pap was glaring at me, I shrugged him off letting him go, as he met the woman half-way. She smiled at him shaking off his apologizes as she made her way to stand before me.

"Pretty sweet moves there, doll." I complimented, she smirked and looked me over.

"I see your part of the Monster Mafia, higher end too. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you then, my names Yashi." She introduced, she extended her hand to me which I took and kissed gently.

"My names Sans and that's my bro Papyrus, what family you from doll?" I asked she chuckled.

"No family, I just happen to know a few moves, helps in a city like this…" she answered, I looked at her in shock.

"How'd you recognize them and us?" I asked, she chuckled and tapped my belt over my hidden gun.

"Well, not too many monsters carry around guns like this, and anyone with a small attachment to the underground world has heard of the famous Skeleton Brothers. I may not be part of any mob but I know my way around." She explained I chuckled looking over her.

"Too nice looking for a prostitute, you an escort?" I stated, she chuckled and pulled out a note pad from her purse writing down a number.

"Not that either hotshot, here's my number call me up when you figure it out." She hummed, handing me the number she patted Paps arm before walking off toward uptown.

"Brother that was rather uncouth of you," Pap stated, I chuckled as I read her name.

"Maybe a bit, got her name and number though so I did something right."

(Later)

I sat at the main clubhouse bar tables, Alphys began to set out some files before me. I got her to look into who that woman was that I met the other night was. Make sure I didn't have to take more unpleasant actions against her. She didn't seem to have a beef and had given her name and number willingly.

"S-so Sans I found out who that person was, her names real, she works at The Fallen Longue as head bartender." She began, I ground my teeth against my cigar.

"I want to know underworld connections Alph," I muttered, she nodded.

"I was getting to that; she is sisters with the Don of the Reaper family, Zuku Kakashi. Apparently the two aren't blood siblings but in all circles are considered siblings. She has no known job within the mafia, she seems to mostly involved due to her relationship with the Don." She explained, so that explained a bit of the mystery of how she knew so much. "Apparently her father was taken out by the Reapers over half a decade ago, and most of her family is unknown or MIA."

"I see, here I thought she was some big dog trying to get some information from me. Seems like she just feels that she has no need to fear anyone from the Underground, especially with our treaty with the Reapers… Thanks for the information Alphy."

"Sans, how did you meet her?"

"Saw her a few nights ago beating up some sleazy Angel punks who tried to jump her. She waltzed right up to me, no fear in that little lady."

"I'd be careful, it seems anyone who hurts that girl ends up dead."

"Who said I was going to hurt her, guess I owe the girl a drink, I thought she was an escort…"

"W-well be careful Sans…"

"You know I will."

Alphys picked up the files and left, I pulled out her number I leaned back to grab the phone dragging it onto the table. Mid-as-well give her a call, dialing her up I leaned back into my chair. Pulling out my cigar I blew smoke rings till she finally picked up.

"Hello." She greeted, I chuckled and put my feet up on the chair next to me.

"I owe you a drink doll, calling a lady like you an escort. Seems like your connections are just as high as mine." I stated, she giggled and I heard something heavy move.

"I'm glad sis's name didn't scare you off, nice to see someone with a no bull shit attitude to the scum of the city." She laughed, I chuckled.

"Yeah, nice to see a feisty doll like yourself. Have to say, you intrigue me."

"I do, well I guess I'll have to agree to that drink then when's good stud?"

"How about Friday, meet up at the Firepit pub at ten."

"Sounds good, see you then Sans."

With that she hung up, I chuckled at her no-shit attitude. Man ain't I a bit too old in this life to start taking risks like this..? Heh I guess lust makes you do crazy things. Something about that lady just hit me hard, maybe it was her no bull shit nature. Even then she was quite the looker, her bold green eyes and jet-black hair. Yeah, I'm smitten…

(Yashi's POV)

I was standing outside the Firepit, it was a quiet night and one of the few I had off. I decided on a red dress that had baggy sleeves, tight high boots and of course my purse filled with the necessities. Lately, I was bored with life, I wish Zu wasn't so busy, I needed to cut loose. Maybe I should get into the lifestyle, change of pace.

"Hope I didn't make you wait long doll face." A voice greeted, I turned to see the larger skeleton monster he had a suit fedora and a cigar in his teeth.

"Rude to leave a lady waiting, but I'll let it slide mister skeleton." I purred, he smirked as I walked over to him. "Also don't call me doll face."

"Sure thing, babe." He replied, I smirked at him he was a cheeky fucker. "Now I believe I owe ya a drink or two."

"Better not cheap out then." I teased, he offered me his elbow and I grabbed onto his arm. "I don't take well to poser fucks."

"Heh, I don't doubt it." He stated I let him lead me into the bar, it was a known hang out for the mobs. Zu usually brought me here, I worked at one of the bars her gang owns called The Fallen Longue.

He led me through the crowds, I could see some turn to look, not surprising considering his status. Also, anyone who recognized me would be worried, I was considered Zu's guest. Yet here I was waltzing in with one of the Skeleton brothers, and the elder one at that. Not that I gave a shit, he was a piece of work and I was curious.

"Ladies first." He cooed, as we arrived at a small booth circle, I slide in and he got in on my other side. "Now what do you like to drink."

"I'll take a Bee's Knees to start." I hummed, he chuckled as he waved one of the cocktail girls over.

"Give me a brandy on the rocks and Bee's Knees for my lovely lady." He ordered, she nodded and strutted off. "Have to say you fascinate babe, not often I see a spunky thing like yourself and you got the skills to back 'er up."

"I got my experience, and you are interesting yourself mister, not often a man lets a lady handle her own shit." I hummed, he chuckled.

"Felt rude ta interrupt." He replied I smirked at him. "I noticed you got magic, not often I see a lady with that not part of a family."

"I had other things I wanted to do, but I do admit lately I've been bored. Might need to stir some shit up soon." I purred, he smirked at me as the waitress brought us our drinks.

"The usual food doll, what for you my lady?" he ordered, I smiled.

"I'll take the sampler," I stated, she nodded and left us again. "I have to say you live up to the rumours, but they never mentioned how cute you look."

"Heh, have to say never heard that before." He chuckled, I smirked at him as I took a sip of my drink. "Now you sweetheart, are a knock-out."

"Flattery my you are the gentleman." I teased; he took a sip of his brandy.

"I try my best babe." He hummed, I smiled at him. "I do hope we can make this a regular thing."

"Forward, I like that in a man." I chimed, he smirked and I leaned toward him. "Think you can handle me handsome."

He leaned down and pulled me into a kiss, I hummed as I kissed back. His breath reeked of cigar smoke, but he was a looker. I felt his arm wrap around my waist pulled me up and into his lap. I put my arms around his neck as we taste each other. He was good at this, soon we slowed down and pulled apart. He had a cheeky smirk on his face.

"I think I can." He hummed.

"We'll see…" I purred, he smirked wider at that.

(Later)

We left the bar and we decided to take a late-night stroll, the streets were quiet and the stars shone brightly in the sky. We had eaten and drank for a few hours, I learned he was quite the jokester. We hit it off great, he was smart, witty and quite handsome in his own way. I walked at his side he had his arm around my waist holding me close.

"I had a great time tonight." He stated I smiled as I leaned into his side.

"Me too," I replied, we stopped at the walking bridge at the river.

"Does that mean I can take you out more?" he asked, I smiled up at him.

"I would hope so," I answered, he smiled and brought me to the front I laid my hands on his chest.

"So, sweetheart will you be my lover?" he hummed, I nodded and he pulled me into another kiss.

(Sans' POV)

She unlocked her front door and we stepped inside she slides of her boots and I kicked off my shoes. She reached over and grabbed my hand leading me into the townhouse, we turned up a staircase and she pushed me into the master bedroom. The room was large with a queen-sized bed in the middle against the wall.

Slipping off my jacket tossing it to the floor. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her flush to my chest, leaning down I pulled her into a kiss. She was so warm against me and her lips were soft and she smelled divine. All I wanted to do was explore her whole body, make her cry in pleasure. I picked her up and carried her to the bed. Laying her down I crawled over her and began to nip and lick her neck.

"Mhmm, desperate, are we?" she purred, I chuckled and shoved a hand up her dress rubbing her through her panties.

"And you aren't?" I replied, she moaned as I began to feel her panties dampen. "Already getting wet, darling ya spoil me."

"Have to catch up to you woody." She teased I chuckled pulling my hand back I gently humped her.

"Can't help myself, not often I get such a lady to myself." I hummed; she cupped my cheekbones pulling me into a kiss. "You're gorgeous, now to unwrap you."

I hauled her dress up and over and she helped me pull it off and I tossed it aside. She worked on the buttons of my vest, I pulled it off once she finished then she began to work off my dress shirt and I loosened my tie tossing it away. Once she had my shirt unbuttoned I a knelt up and slipped it off discarding it. She looked even more beautiful splayed over the blanket her hair cascading behind her.

"Fuck you're gorgeous." I praised, leaning down I pulled her into another kiss rubbing our crotches together.

Pulling back, I smiled at her seeing a blush dusting her pretty cheeks, this was perfect. I undid my belt and popped my button, I needed to move this along. I licked up her neck and slide off the bed taking off my pants and boxers. Looking at her I got back in my original position and licked her shoulder as I undid her bra. Once it was done, I gently pulled it off.

Her breasts were small and stood perked on her, so much better than some time I could buy with some slut. I began to lick her breasts which made her whimpers and arch up a bit. Sliding a hand down I hooked her panties with my finger. Pulling back, I slide them off of her and I could see she was wet from this.

Tossing her panties aside I slide a finger down and teased her clit she whimpered more squirming a bit. I pulled her into a kiss as I rubbed her clit and brushed a knuckle against her entrance. She moaned into the kiss squirming under me. I began to press a finger inside which caused her to break our kiss to moan.

"I'm gonna take good care of ya, gonna make ya feel so good…" I assured, she panted as I added a second finger into her. "So good for me…"

Adding a third finger I began scissor my fingers stretching her which caused her to whimper and squirm. I felt myself grow painfully hard at her, fuck this was hot. I wanted her so bad, I wanted her to cry my name. I wanna be the only one who gets to touch her like this. Pulling my fingers out I sucked them clean, she even tasted good there.

"Fucking tease…" she huffed, I smirked lining up.

"Not for long," I whispered into her ear and then I began to press in.

"Ah! Fuck!" she cried; I was slow to give her time to adjust. "You really were packing…"

"I fit like a glove," I stated as I bottomed out. "Feeling good baby?

"Will feel better if you start fucking me." She taunted, I smirked at her.

"Heh, I'm gonna make you scream," I stated, I began to thrust into her.

She was panting and soon I felt her legs hook around my hips, I smiled as I was able to go further. I pulled her into a kiss eager to taste her as I fucked her. I explored her mouth as I began to thrust harder into her. Breaking our kiss, I began to suck and lick her neck, god she was so wet and tight. I was getting close, I held back, no I have to get her off first.

"So baby, I want to hear you scream, I wanna make you cum on me." I purred, she groaned as I thrusted harder slowing down a bit.

"Gonna have to work for it." She replied cheekily.

"With pleasure." I hummed, I reached down and began to rub her clit as I thrusted.

She began to squirm more and I could feel her thighs quiver, I got her. I reangled to go deeper and began to hit her hard and fast rubbing her clit. She was moaning and I felt her legs tighten thighs quivering. I licked her neck which made the quivering increase, I nipped her collar bone then sucking hard. Then I felt her she tightened around me and her legs tensed over my hips and I felt her squirt.

I sucked her neck as I picked up pace chasing after my own release. Her walls spasmed around me and she was crying out in pleasure as I thrust into her. Soon I felt myself tip over the edge I bite down on her collarbone as I released myself into her warm body. I groaned gently licking the bite before pulling back to look at her.

"Holy shit…" she said as I kissed her cheek. "Yeah, I am never letting you go now."

"Me either," I promised, I pecked her lips. "You're mine and I'm yours."

"I like the sound of that." She replied I smiled as I pulled out of her making her squirm.

"Let's hit the sack," I stated, she nodded eyes barely open.

Getting off the bed I grabbed the blanket pulling it from under her then I laid it over her. Smiling I walked to the other side of the bed and crawled under the blanket. Once I was settled, she rolled over and laid her cheek on my side putting an arm around my chest. I snuck an arm around her holding her close.

"Night lover." She hummed; I kissed her hair.

"Sleep well, sweetheart." I soothed; I closed my sockets.

Guess this is how you fall in love.


	2. Miss Bartender

MafiaTale: Family Means

Ch.2~ Miss Bartender

I poured a draft for a regular who always sat at the bar, he was an older man. We called him Pops, he was always good to us here and acted like a grandfather to all. He was a retired gang member of a gang that disappeared by now. He liked to talk and mentor to any gang member who came in. Handing him his beer he smiled at me fondly and I smiled back.

I heard the door open, looking to the door I saw Zu strut in. Right behind her was her boyfriend, a pretty boy called Mitsuhide, she walked right up and sat next to Pops. He greeted her with a hug and she settled on her stool. Mitsuhide greeted Pops with a shake and sat next to Zu. She leaned over the bar and smiled at me, I smirked back and her.

"Working hard, as usual, huh Yashi." She cooed, I smirked making her a Sidecar.

"Gotta show the others how it's done." I chimed handing her the Sidecar. "Usual pretty boy?"

"Do you even gotta ask." He joked as I was already preparing his rum and soda.

"Who knows you might surprise me one day." I hummed handing him his drink. "When did you two get back?"

"A few hours ago, things went fucking fantastic." Zu ranted, I leaned back against the back bar.

"As per usual," I added, she groaned into the bar.

"Fuck I hate being the boss sometimes…" she grumbled, I chuckled.

"You can only blame yourself." I teased, she flipped me off.

"I heard a weird rumour when we arrived," Mitsuhide stated. "Apparently one of the skeleton brothers got himself a human girlfriend."

"Oh?" I replied acting oblivious.

"Do you know anything about it?" he asked, I shrugged non-committedly.

"No lying girl." Pops chastised, I snorted at him.

"No fun Pops." I joked, he chuckled.

"So, you do know," Mitsu stated, I chuckled.

"Yep." I chimed, he looked at me to answer. "Oh, you want me to tell you?"

He shook his head as I loosen the collar on my shirt, I usually dressed in men's clothes here. So, I had a pair of black slacks and a black button-up with the sleeves rolled up to my elbow. Not many around here liked to see a lady in a dress, making drinks and to be honest, I liked to work in this.

"Is that a hickey!?" Zu exclaimed, I blushed. "Holy shit it is!"

"Wait are you…" Mitsu began, I threw my bar towel at him.

"You're fucking one of the skeleton brothers!" Zu yelled leaning over the bar toward me her grin wide.

"Elder one," I stated, she sat back and clapped.

"Fucking go girl!" she cheered; I did a small bow.

"How did you meet let alone get into a relationship with one of them…" Mitsu muttered I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Happened to be walking by when some Angel punks wanted to tango. Sans held back his little bro from disturbing my fun. Afterwards I went up to greet them, the little brother kept apologizing. Sans called me an escort so I decided to fuck with him by giving my name and number. Apparently, he wasn't turned off and took me for drinks, and well you know what happened next." I explained, Zu smirked at me.

"What am I going to do with you two…" Mitsu grumbled taking a good sip of his drink.

"I can handle myself, pretty boy," I stated, he rolled his eyes.

"So how is he in the sack?" Zu questioned, motioned out his big dick. "Nice. So, how's he treating you, good, cuz if not I can erase him."

"He's the perfect gentleman," I replied, she snickered.

"Apparently not in the sack." She joked I flipped her off.

"We've been going out for a few weeks now," I said, she smiled.

"Aw your blushing, so you like him?" she teased, I guess I was beginning to fall for him. "Aw, are you falling in love?"

"Maybe." I huffed, she grinned madly at me. "He's a good guy and I like spending time with him."

"How cute!" she cooed. "Have to say I'm a bit surprised, you can be such a prude."

"I have particular taste in men," I replied, she snickered.

I heard the door open; I saw a tommy first and everyone spun around with their guns pointed. Then I saw orange gloves, then Papyrus stepped in struggling with something. I vaulted over the bar as I saw the others lower their guns.

"Papyrus!" I yelled, he smirked at me and I saw he was beaten up.

"Sorry for the intrusion Moll." He apologized, he walked in and I saw Sans hanging off him bleeding onto the floor.

"Sans!" I exclaimed, I took him from his brother and sat him down on a chair. "Jesus! What happened to ya?"

"Sorry babe…" he muttered, I looked him over, seeing a knife in his chest and a tooth broken.

"Shit…" I muttered, I got up and raced to grab the first-aid kit.

"Who do I need to bop?" Zu asked Papyrus.

"We off-ed the chopper squad already…" he answered, I knelt down in front of Sans.

"Alright lover, I need to get this shiv out." I soothed, he nodded as I ripped open his shirt.

I saw the blade was slicing half-way through two of his ribs, I grabbed some gauze placing it around the wound. I was gonna have to yank it out and heal it to stop the bleeding. Taking a deep breath, I yanked out the blade pressing the gauze into the wound pouring magic to heal it a bit. Soon I felt the bleeding slow then stop, I wouldn't be able to heal it completely but at least he won't bleed out. Grabbing more gauze and tape I wrapped the area up; this would do till he got to a healer.

"Thanks, babe…" he muttered; I saw he was looking ready to pass out.

"Stay awake for me." I urged, he nodded as I stood up.

"We need to get these two to a healer," I stated, I saw Mitsu at the door.

"We're ahead of ya, let's get your man into the car," Zu replied, I let her help me carry Sans out and into the car.

Papyrus came next and I sat him next to his brother, Pops stood at the door, "I'll close things up here!" he called.

"Thanks, Pops!" I thanked and got into the car on Sans' side.

"Take us to 478 Beast drive," Papyrus stated, Mitsu shifted gears and we drove off.

"So, who was it?" Zu questioned leaning back to the car.

"Angels…" Pap said she snarled.

"Little shits…" she cursed, "Must have been their Seraphim or Cherubim squads…"

"They ambushed us, we were out to catch a stool-pigeon who leaked out some info…" Papyrus stated, I looked at Sans who was still holding back sleep.

"Cheap fucks…" Sans mumbled; I cupped his cheekbone. "Sorry for all the worry sweet-cheeks."

"Alright we're here, me and Zu can't go in," Mitsu stated, I opened the door and hauled Sans' out letting him lean his weight on me.

"I got this," I stated, I half-carried Sans toward the small clubhouse as I heard the Zu and Mitsu leave.

"I can help." Papyrus offered; I shook my head.

"You're pretty fucked up too, just led the way," I ordered, he nodded and lead me to the door he did a series of knocks.

"Papyrus!" a woman called and opened the door wide and drug him in. "Wait is that Sans!"

She helped me carry Sans inside and to an old couch, setting him down I stretched my sore muscles. Papyrus patted my shoulder, I smiled up at the younger skeleton. He was a sweet guy, a pure gentleman, he took his honour in that always being courteous to ladies. I looked to the goat monster who was looking over Sans.

"This is a good patch job." She stated, I smiled a bit. "Now would you be my dear?"

"This is Moll," Papyrus stated, I chuckled.

"Yashi," I added, she turned to me.

"A human magic-user." She hummed, I nodded.

"She's my girl," Sans said, I walked over and knelt next to him.

"Take it easy, hotshot." I hummed, he grunted in pain as the lady began to examine his arm.

"Sliced ribs, broken arm, broken tooth…" she listed, she placed a hand on him and it began to glow green. "I thought this was a quick job."

"It was meant to be…" Sans stated as I saw his wounds heal before me. "Angel fucks had an ambush…"

"You both got roughed up pretty bad, I assume you helped them get here?" she hummed turning to me.

"Yeah, they crashed into my bar, I had a friend give us a ride here," I explained, she smiled.

"My name is Toriel Dreemurr." She introduced; wait she was the Monster Don's wife.

"Pleasure," I replied, she smiled at me. "Yashi Sukiyama."

"You're the sister of Don Zuku, aren't you?" she hummed, I nodded.

"Yep," I answered, she smiled.

"Don't worry about Sans he's all healed up now he just needs rest." She soothed, then she went to help Papyrus.

"Sorry, I drug ya into this…" Sans apologized, I sat on the couch next to him.

"Don't apologize, besides I already do this shit for Zu and the others." I soothed, he chuckled. "You need a good nights sleep."

"Hope that means you'll be with me." He hummed, I smiled at him.

"Of course." I lulled and kissed his cheekbone.

"There, all fixed up, Papyrus do you think you can drive?" Toriel asked, I looked over to Papyrus who smirked.

"I'm fine, I wasn't that bad." He replied, she smiled at him. "Moll I can take you and brother to your place."

"Thanks, Papy," I chimed, he nodded and I helped Sans up. "Think you can stay up till then."

"Heh, I'll make it." Sans teased; I kissed his skull.

"You three be careful." Toriel chimed, we nodded and head out to the garage.

Entering I saw his red car, it was a red roadster, an absolute beaut of a car. I helped Sans in and he slides over, I climbed in next to him as Papyrus got into the driver seat starting the engine. Sans leaned against me as we drove out of the open garage and out onto the road.

"Babe…" Sans said, I looked over to him. "Love ya…"

I was about to reply then I saw that he had fallen asleep, I smiled at him putting an arm around him. Leaning his head on my shoulder I looked out the window. Was I really in love with Sans? I know I loved him but was I in love with him… I mean he was very important to me, I wanted to stay with him like this. I guess that means I'm in love…

"Almost there!" Papyrus announced.

"Thanks for the ride, think you can help Sans up to my room. He fell asleep?" I asked as he pulled into my driveway.

"Of course Moll!" he said parking, I got out and he came over and picked up his sleeping brother.

Walking over I unlocked my door and lead Papyrus up to my room. He laid Sans on the bed, I smiled at him. He tipped his hat and I followed him down. He stopped at the door and looked at me. He seemed to be debating saying something.

"Yashi…" he began, I nodded. "I'm glad my brother found you, he's never been so happy before."

"I'm glad I found him too," I replied, he smiled at me.

"Well, have a good night." He stated heading back to his car.

Shutting the door, I turned the lock and added the deadbolt to be safe. I slide of my boots and head up to the room; I carefully slide off his shoes. I carried them down and set them on the entrance rug with mine. I will have to sweep in the morning, but now I just wanted to lay with Sans. Heading back up I went to my closet pulling out my spare blanket. I draped it over him as he slept, I walked back and changed into my nightdress. Once I was ready, I headed to bed and crawled under the blanket next to him.

"Love you, Sans." I hummed as I closed my eyes curling up to him.

(Sans' POV)

I opened my eyes, god that was a rough night, at least the pain was down to a dull ache. Looking to my side and I saw Yashi curled up on my side her head resting on my shoulder. I messed up last night, got hurt and then showed up at her work. She wasn't part of the life she was just an observer. I wanted her to stay out she didn't need such a rough life.

Over the past week, I've been falling in love with her, she was funny, smart, kind and strong. When she first met Papyrus after we got together, she instantly treated him like family. I learned so much about her, she worked at the bar and did gigs singing at bars. She had the voice of angel I heard her singing as she cooked. Something about being with her made me feel like I died and somehow went to heaven.

I slid free from her careful not to rouse her from her sleep. Sitting at the edge of the bed I looked at my torn shirt and dirty coat. I took off my coat and went to the closet. I brought a few button-up and slacks here, changing into the fresh clothes I looked at myself in the mirror.

Looked better, had a bit of blood staining my chin and my tooth was good as gone, will have to get that replaced. Rolling up the sleeved on my shirt I sighed rubbing a hand over my face. How the fuck did I get such a doll, I was a fucking mess.

Heading out of the room I saw the dirt footprint leading to the room. Walking to the closet under the stairs I brought of the broom mop to clean up the mess. Mid as well clean this up for her, as a thank you for dealing with that shit show last night. Most would never imagine me doing such homely shit, but for her, I'd do it. For her, I'd do a lot of things.

(Yashi's POV)

I woke up and sat up in bed stretching, I looked over my shoulder but saw the bed was empty. Did he wake up before me? Crawling off the bed I left the room and noticed the dirt was cleaned up. Heading down the stairs I saw the back-deck door creaked open. I pulled back the door and I saw Sans standing there smoking a cigar.

"Good morning lovely." He greeted, I leaned against the door frame.

"Morning yourself lover." I replied, "How ya feelin'?"

"Better just a bit sore." He stated taking a long drag of his cigar. "Sorry for last night, I shoulda never went to ya work."

"As I said last night, I've done this shit before, and I'll do it again." I huffed, he looked away.

"I don't want ya to get involved in my shit." He huffed, "To tell the truth I don't want ya getting into this life. I don't wanna see ya get hurt."

"I think I can handle myself, Sans, I ain't some prissy princess. Besides I am no more involved then I've always been." I countered, he tensed up at that.

"I never want ya to have the life I do!" he hissed, he turned to me his right eye bright with magic. "I'd kill the whole city to keep ya safe!"

"Sans no matter what happens I want to be there when you get hurt. I want to be the one you come back to after a shit day. I wanna be there for ya!" I argued He looked at me in shock as I stepped out to him.

He discarded his cigar and walked over to me pulling me to him and leaned down. I pulled him into a kiss, he hoisted me up carrying me inside kicking the door shut. I wrapped my arms around his neck as our kiss turned rough. Soon we slowed down and parted he was still holding me in his strong arms.

"I love ya darling, you mean so much to me, being with you makes me feel like I'm in heaven." He confessed; I cupped his cheekbones.

"I love you too, I feel so much better when I'm with you. When you get hurt, it hurts me, I just wanna be there with you. I just want to stay like this forever." I admitted, he pulled me into a sweet kiss.

"I'll be here as long as you'll have me." He assured; I rubbed his cheekbones.

"You need to get that tooth fixed up." I hummed, he chuckled.

"I'll make an appointment today." He assured, I smiled and pecked his cheeks. "Now what shall we do today?"

"Well, I think breakfast is a good starter." I joked, he laughed.

"God, you're so damn cheeky." He purred.

"You love it." I retorted he chuckled.

"That I do, but to be fair I love everything about ya sweetheart." He countered, I kissed him again.

"You're such a fucking sap." I joked, he laughed again. "Mhmm, I love your laugh, almost as good as your deep voice."

"Oh?" he purred deepen his voice sounded divinely sexy. "Like it when I whisper in your ear?"

I felt a shiver run up me and he chuckled leaning down he began to suck on my neck. God, I loved it when he did this, I put my hands to the back of his skull pulling him closer. He licked and sucked the nape of my neck which made me tremble. I felt his hands move so he was holding me up by my ass. Seems breakfast will have to wait.

"Mhm look at ya, I love it when those lovely legs tremble. God, it makes me so hard. I'm the only one who can do this to ya, ya hear. You're mine and only mine." He cooed, god I loved his possessive side.

"Only yours, and your only mine, no one else gets to share a bed with you," I affirmed, as he began to carry me up the stairs.

"You bed the only one worth being in." he replied, "Think I'll have to stay here from now on. Coming home is better if it's you I'm returning to."

"I like the sound of that," I replied as he laid me on the bed.

"Fuck what did I do to deserve you." He purred as he pulled up my nightdress to nuzzle my breasts. "Baby you're so beautiful, fuck you're perfect."

"Mhmm I think I got the most handsome man," I added, he leaned up to kiss me.

"I'm gonna make love to you, gonna fill you up, hah you'll be so full everyone will know that you're mine." He explained, "Then one day I'm gonna put a baby in ya. Would you like that sweetheart, carrying my baby in ya?"

"S-sans…" I whimpered, he kissed up my stomach. "I need you…"

"You have me, love."


	3. Momma Bear

MafiaTale: Family Means

Ch.3~ Momma Bear

I was walking through the store; it was a quiet day and I was getting things for Sans as he moved in. It was taking some time to move him in, he was a busy skeleton after all. I bought storage and ordered a dresser for him to put his clothes in. My place was only stocked for me, so I needed to get some things. After all, soon enough he would be moved in and it would become our home.

I heard a scream and saw a man racing toward the store exit, then I saw him dragging a child. I snarled and took chase, ain't no two-bit punk gonna hurt a kid when I'm here. Reaching them I used magic to hit his wrist so he let go of the kiddo. Scooping them up I raised a leg slamming him to the ground. He reached for a gun but I dug my heel into his back using magic to bring the gun to me.

Pretty standard thing, I cocked it pointing it at the shit-stain. He froze and I turned my attention to the kid. They had tears in their eyes and clung to my top. I kissed their hair to soothe them, aiming the gun I shot out the man's right kneecap and got off him.

"I don't take well to someone hurting kids, try to get up and I take out the other knee." I threatened I turned the little one. "Sorry about all this sweetie, now what's your name?"

"F-frisk…" they answered, I smiled at them.

"Such a sweet name for such a cute little button like yourself, now where is your Mommy and Daddy hun?" I asked, the man moved and I shot the other kneecap which made him stop.

"Frisk!" A voice called, I turned to see Lady Toriel.

"Mama!" Frisk cried I handed Toriel her child.

"Thank you… Yashi?" she began, I smirked.

"You take that sweet little thing out of here; I have to chat with this revolting gentleman," I replied, she nodded and raced to the exit.

"Now shit-stain I wanna know who sent ya out to grab little kids," I demanded; he remains silent so I stomped on him. "I don't take kindly to anyone hurting the little ones you see, and if you don't speak up, I might have to make this hurt."

"What family are you from?!" he cried, I snickered stepping on his back leaning over.

"I ain't a part of any family, as I said I don't take anyone hurting little ones, so you better speak up before I start getting trigger happy." I snarled, he whimpered in fear. "I'm waiting, jack-off?"

I heard footsteps behind me, I peeked over my shoulder to see none other than Don Asgore and his right-hand lady Undyne the Undying. I pressed my foot harder into his back as they came over and the man beneath me reacted to him. Sometimes it just takes a well know face to make the bitches squeal.

"Looking we even got the Don here, so I suggest ya start talkin' before I let him take over?" I hummed; he shook beneath me.

"It was Gabriel who ordered me here!" he exclaimed, so it was the Seraphim's work.

"Thanks for telling me, now I believe he is yours." I chimed stepping off him and handed my gun to Undyne.

"Who are you?" Don Asgore demanded, I smirked up at him.

"Yashi Sukiyama, I'm Zuku's sister, and I can't stand someone hurting a kid." I introduced; his gaze narrowed. "Well, I guess I won't be able to finish my shopping trip so I will be heading out. Unless you need me to stay?"

"You can go." He stated, I nodded and headed to the exit.

Looking down I saw I had gotten blood on my boots and pants, I groaned in disgust. Pushing open the door I saw Lady Toriel holding her small child close. I walked over to her and smiled at Frisk who seemed to be calming down. They must be trying to nab the kid to use as leverage against the Monster Mafia.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" I cooed, "Don't worry about that scary man now, your Dad is taking care of him."

"Yashi thank you for saving my child…" Toriel thanked I smiled at her.

"I would do it for any child, I'm a bit of a Momma Bear when it comes to little ones," I replied, she smiled at me.

"I hope my husband did not give you a rough time?" she said, I chuckled.

"Just wanted my name, which I gave," I stated, she looked at me concerned. "I ain't done nothing wrong, I just stopped a kidnapping."

I heard tires squealing and I saw that familiar red roadster, I guess he called his A team. I watched as the brothers exited the car, Sans turned to see me and dropped the cigar from his teeth. Racing over he looked me over, I brushed him off and he looked to Toriel and Frisk.

"What are ya doing here?" he demanded.

"Was shopping then some punk decided to run off with little Frisk so I stopped him. Your boss is in there, you best get to work." I explained, he looked at me worriedly. "I'm fine, just gonna head home."

"You ain't going anywhere little missy!" A voice yelled I turned to see Undyne marching out. "Papyrus go inside to help the boss!"

I watched the thinner skeleton race inside and I watched as the fish monster strode up to me. She was a tall figure, imposing covered in scars and an eye patch to seal the look. Her hair was flame red and tied back in a high ponytail. I could tell Sans was flipping out, I pushed him back.

"What can I help ya with?" I stated, she looked me over.

"Is this some plan to have us owe the Reapers?" she demanded, I chuckled.

"I'm not part of my sister's gang, I am a bartender and singer," I replied, she looked at me unsure. "Besides as I said in there, I don't like anyone hurting kids. I would do the same for any little one."

"Undyne she saved Frisk!" Toriel lectured, she scoffed but backed up a bit.

"Sans seems like you know her, wanna explain?" she huffed, I looked to see Sans who was gritting his teeth his golden replacement glinting in the sun.

"She's my girl." Sans stated, "Got a problem with that?"

She grabbed him by his vest, tugging him to her so she could glare at him. I felt Toriel pull me back, not that I was that worried. If things got too far, I would stop them. Still, I guess I could still do that standing a few paces back.

"Sans she's Zuku the death goddesses sister, are you insane!?" she yelled, I smirked at that nickname it was sis' favourite one so far. "One wrong move and she'll dust you. We have a treaty and we need to keep it!"

"I can handle myself," Sans affirmed, she snarled at him. "You can get mad all you want, I ain't ending it."

"I have half a mind to dust you myself!" she hissed, I sent a wave of magic and separated them.

"If you want to continue this screaming match, do it away from little ears," I stated, she gritted her teeth. "I'll join you if that makes you happy?"

"Break it off…" she hissed.

"No, what happens between us is between us," I stated, she marched over grabbing me by my chain necklace. "Sans don't even think about it."

His magic faded and I looked to the women holding me, she was mad, it made sense. If something happened to me most would assume Zu would blame Sans and go on a rampage. She understood my feelings for Sans and as long as he didn't hurt me himself, she would stay back. Hell, I would gut him before she could even try.

"You've got some nerve, what is your game?" she questioned.

"You think I'm with him for some big ploy? I ain't. I happen to love that skeleton, and I will not leave him." I retorted, she snarled and I glared at her. "Snarl all you want, but I'm sorry to tell ya, I am gonna stay with him. He's the best damn thing I've had, and I don't wanna let go."

She let go of my necklace and I rubbed the back of my neck, probably left a mark. She looked at me surprised, I walked away from her and over to Sans. He pulled me close to him, I could hear him growling lowly. I hummed softly, he was too overprotective, but I love that about him. Soon he began to settle down, I leaned up to kiss his chin which made him loosen his hold.

"You okay?" he asked, I nodded turning to see Undyne who looked at us in shock. "Undyne never lay a hand on her again!"

"Sans…" I hushed, he sighed. "Calm down, I can handle myself. She's your friend she was just worried."

"I know…" he muttered; I cupped his chin. "Just don't like to see you like that…"

"It was a talk." I soothed, he sighed and I pulled away.

"Alright, you two make up." I huffed, they walked up to each other.

"I want details later." She muttered, extending her hand.

"Deal." Sans huffed and they shook.

"Let me see your neck," Toriel said walking over she looked at the mark. "Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore," I replied, she placed a hand over it which made me cringe. "That hurt…"

"I'll heal this up." She soothed and I felt her hand warm as her magic healed me. "Sorry, you got into such trouble just for helping Frisk."

"It's no trouble, besides I'm just glad little Frisk is safe and sound now," I replied, I tussled the kid's hair gently. "You were super brave earlier."

"Thank you." They thanked I smiled at them.

"Your welcome sweetie." I hummed.

"You got blood on ya," Sans stated, I looked to see him walking over.

"Busted some kneecaps," I stated, he gritted his teeth. "Don't look at me like that, I have no tolerance for anyone who hurts a kid."

"You're not supposed to get into this stuff…" he growled, I sighed.

"You think this is the first time I've done something like this." I ranted, he looked shocked. "This isn't even the worst thing I've done."

"You can't be serious." He began, I sighed leaning to him.

"You probably heard about my old man being dead, well I was the one that offed him, he was abusive shit. Zu covered it up taking the fall for me." I whispered, "I'll explain more later, Sans I may not be part of the family but I'm deep in the life."

"We talk about this tonight." He hissed, I nodded and we pulled apart. "You should get going."

"May I?" I asked looking to Undyne she nodded. "Well, I'll head on home, see you tonight lover, stay safe little Frisk, you too Toriel."

(Sans' POV)

It was late, Don Asgore was ready to start a war to get to this Gabriel guy. Took some serious talking to get him to not send us out as soon I we finished questioning the shmuck from the store. This was the second time the Seraphim's targeted us, we needed to plan this out. At this rate it seems their will be a gang war, I snarled as I walked toward home.

Arriving at her driveway I walked up and got to the door, pulling out my key I unlocked the door. As opened the door the nice smell of a home cooked meal being prepared hit me. I saw Yashi was at the stove working on some sizzling meat. Stepping in I slipped off my shoes and walked over to hold her from behind.

"Long day?" she quizzed, as I nuzzled her neck taking in her scent.

"You have no idea…" I grumbled, she hummed as she flipped the steak in the pan.

"Dinner will be done soon, mind setting the table?" she hummed, I kissed her neck and pulled back.

"Smells good love," I commented as I grabbed some plate setting them at the small table.

"Steak with roasted vegetables." She said as I pulled out glasses before heading to the fridge. "No booze during dinner, you can have a glass or two after."

I groaned but closed the door, she was very strick with booze. She would cut me off, guess she was a bartender. Still, right now I was in desperate need a drink, but I would wait. Looking to her I saw she was swaying her hips and she hummed softly.

I thought back to what she said earlier, she was the one who iced her old man. It made no sense, I mean yes, she was a kick-ass little lady but a killer? Also, the tone she used when she talked was chilling, it made me worried about what had happened. She mentioned he was abusive; I mean my old man slapped us around but this seemed more…

"You look troubled?" she stated as I saw her taking a roaster from the oven.

"Did you mean what ya said earlier about your old man," I stated, she set down the roaster on the stove.

"Every word." She stated, I grabbed her chin pulling her close.

"That ain't like ya," I said, she sighed.

"This might help." She muttered.

Breaking away from my arms she went to the living room and came back with a newspaper clipping. I took the paper and stared at the words, 'Father of four murders wife and his three youngest children in a drunk fit of insanity'. Scanning I saw the name, Anthony Manzo, okay who was that?

"My birth name was Angelica Manzo, did you really think I was born as Yashi Sukiyama?" she explained, "Happened a few years after I moved out on my own…"

"He killed your family..?" I began, she leaned against the counter.

"Yes, that time he shot and killed my stepmother and my little half-sisters, when I was five, he strangled my mother to death. Both times he was not charged due to it being 'insanity by means of alcohol'. I had been on my way to visit my sisters on their birthday. I arrived and found out what happened and the officer a relative told me he was not being charged… I went to the house and beat him black and blue, then I shot him in the lung and watched him drown in his own blood. Then I killed that officer, shot him in the head. Zu raced down, she was just starting her mob, she took the blame for it to protect me and to make her name. Ever since then I swore that if I ever saw someone hurting a child, I would make sure they never could again… I refuse to make the same mistake twice." She informed.

"You couldn't have known…" I began she glared at me.

"He spent my whole childhood beating and torturing for having magic. I saw him hit my sisters! I should have killed him then but I decided to run away…" she argued.

"He tortured you…"

"Starved me, beat me, work me, occasionally he came close to killing me. My mother tried to stop him so he choked her to death in front of me…"

"Shit…"

"Sans I've killed, not just them, you don't think people didn't try to nab me to get to Zu? They tried and I killed them. I mean I'm a bartender during a prohibition. I am into your world more than you think, I just don't align myself with a family."

"Okay, I get it, still I don't want ya getting hurt…"

I walked over and pulled her into my chest, I don't want to see her get hurt. I don't want to see her struggle to get out of a fight alive. No matter what I will protect her, keep her safe. She's the best thing I got and I won't lose her to anything. Pulling back a bit I pulled her into a kiss, she rested her palms on my chest. Breaking our kiss, I pecked her cheeks before standing back up.

"Hungry?" she joked, I smirked down at her.

"Starved," I reply.

(Later)

Dinner was delicious and I helped her clean up the dishes then she poured me a glass of brandy on the rocks. She mixed herself some sweet drink and we relaxed on the sofa. She turned on her radio which was on a jazz station. She was leaned against my side as I drank; it was nice to sit here with her.

"I'm doing a show next week." She said, I grinned I had yet to see her perform.

"Well, I'll be sure I can attend." I hummed, she smirked and looked up at me.

"It's at the speak-easy near the wharf, smugglers party." She explained, "Might not be your scene."

"Maybe not, but I want ta see perform, you've been teasing me with your voice." I teased, she smirked up at me.

"Is that so?" she replied with a smirk.

"You sing a bar or two then stop, need ta hear ya belt out one. Wanna know if you sing as sexy as ya are." I cooed, she smirked and got up, setting her glass aside.

"Well, I should fix that." She hummed, turning off the radio she began to crank a record.

"Quand nous chanterons le temps des cerises, Et gai rossignol, et merle moqueur. Seront tous en fête." She began, "Les belles auront la folie en tête. Et les amoureux, du soleil au cœur." She danced up to me grabbing the end of my tie. "Quand nous chanterons le temps des cerises. Sifflera bien mieux le merle moqueur." She undid my tie and tossed it aside. "Mais il est bien court, le temps des cerises. Où l'on s'en va de cueillir en rêvant. Des pendants d'oreilles." She walked to my side and rubbed my shoulders. "Cerises d'amour aux roses pareilles, Tombant sous la feuille en gouttes de sang." Walking to my front again she leaned down and undid the buttons on my vest. "Mais il est bien court, le temps des cerises, Pendants de corail qu'on cueille en rêvant." The she worked her fingers careful through my shirt buttons. "Quand vous en serez au temps des cerises. Si vous avez peur des chagrins d'amour. Évitez les belles." She undid the last button and pulled my shirt open reveal my chubby but muscular ecto-body. "Moi qui ne crains pas les belles cruelles. Je ne vivrai point sans souffrir un jour." She purred running her fingers up and down my chest. "Quand vous en serez au temps des cerises Vous aurez aussi des peines d'amour." She slides a knee between my legs gently rubbing my crotch. "J'aimerai toujours le temps des cerises. C'est de ce temps-là que je garde au cœur. Une plaie ouverte." I was growing hard as she pulled back her knee and swayed her hips to the music. "Et dame Fortune, en m'étant offerte, Ne pourra jamais fermer ma douleur." She straddled my hips and sat down on my lap right over my straining member. "J'aimerai toujours le temps des cerises. Et le souvenir que je garde au cœur."

"I am gonna wreck ya sweetheart." I purred leaning over I began to suck her neck as I grabbed her ass.

"So, you liked it?" she teased and I stood up beginning to carry her to the room as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I loved it," I confirmed, god I love this woman.


	4. Sing For Me

MafiaTale: Family Means

Ch.4~ Sing for me

"You look the Bee's Knees sis." Zu complimented as I walked out in my gown for the performance.

"Got this one back in New Orleans, Sugar helped me pick it out," I replied as I began to apply my makeup.

"Good Ol' Sugar, she was quite the House Mama, she had the best Cabaret shows in the whole French Quarter." She mused I nodded as I check my reflection.

"She still sends me letters, might have to go over to perform for her crowd again." I hummed, she snickered.

"Like Bone-boy would let ya, thinks ya got a pure innocent heart." She teased; I tossed my powder brush at her. "He really doesn't know your dark side like me."

"He saw a bit of it, I told you about the kid I saved while shopping, it was the Don's kiddo. Had to bust some kneecaps and got some fine words with Miss Undying." I explained, she leaned back smirking.

"I like her, she's got that crazy look in her eye. Why do all the good ones have to be taken?" She huffed, I snickered at her. "Things are getting shitty, the Angel's stirring the pot."

"You going to light the match?" I asked as I fixed my hair.

"Don Asgore wanted to handle this himself, told me to keep back. Besides, I am handling it on a different level got a good father on my side." She answered.

"So you got your Priest in, about time I really hate the Angels, they are rotten from the top down," I grumbled.

"Don't worry I'll bring you along for that party." She chimed, I smirked.

"Can't wait." I hummed; I saw Mitsuhide peek over the curtain.

"Showtime." He informed, I nodded and he left to motion to the pianist.

"Knock 'em dead." Zu cheered as I stood at the curtains.

"Always do," I replied and pushed aside the curtain as the piano began.

(Later)

I finished my set it had been fun, the rum runners seemed to appreciate it. Not surprisingly, they are at sea all the time and not many ladies around. Besides I think they miss the music and sounds of home, I walked behind the curtain to see Zuk smirking. Grinning back at her I stretched as I went to my seat again.

"I really should perform more; I miss the crowd." I joked, she smirked.

"I can look around for shows for you." She offered, I nodded as I pulled my hair out of its bun. "Maybe you can have a song night at the Lounge, I can look for some more helpers for you there."

"Maybe, I'm meeting up with Sans later, going to the Firepit." I hummed, "Apparently his friend runs it, a flame monster named Grillby."

"Makes sense, kinda the elite clubhouse." She stated I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, for all the elite whores to get their marks," I added, she snickered. "You're the only Don that even goes there you know?"

"Well I am the young Don," she added, I chuckled it was true. "So did you tell him everything?"

"About back then?" I hummed, she nodded. "Yeah, he seemed to think I hadn't gotten into the 'life' at all. He took it okay."

"Then he's a keeper." She replied, I smirked. "I was worried I may have to smack some sense into ya."

"I don't need you to watch me you know?" I huffed, she sighed.

"Sometimes you can be emotional, and I mean you feel for him pretty fast. I don't want you to end up in a bad spot because you don't take time to think on your feelings." She countered, I sighed. "Remember Monica?"

"I learned my lesson…" I stated, she walked over and put her hands on my shoulder.

"She's the reason you left New Orleans…" she stated, "it's what makes you so great, you put faith in people. I know you can handle yourself I just want to help you. You're my sister now and forever."

"I know sis, you're right but Sans is different, I can feel it," I replied, she wrapped her arms around me holding me to her chest. "Still I will try to be careful."

(Sans' POV)

I walked up to the firepit as I got closer, I saw Yashi standing there she was in a sleeveless red dress and held a coat on one arm. I slowed down so I could admire her as the streetlights shone down on her. Earlier she did a show and I had been called out to back up a trade, Asgore was wary as we investigated. Things seemed quiet now, and I hoped this would just blow over.

"Late as usual." She teased, I smirked as I got to her side.

"Busy man," I added, she snickered as I offered her my arm. "Best make it up to ya."

"Better." She hummed, I grinned as I began to lead her into the bar.

Walking in I nodded to a few regulars I knew and led her over to a free u-shaped booth. Stepping back, I offered her a seat and she slipped in setting her bag and coat at her side. I went around and slide next to her on the other side. She scooted closer and wrapped her arms around mine. I really didn't deserve her.

"Zu told me things are getting heated." She stated, I leaned down and kissed her head.

"Nothing for ya to worry about." I soothed, she pouted up at me.

"I beg to differ bone-boy." she huffed.

"Leave this to the professionals," I stated, she let out a loud sigh.

"Fine." She muttered; I kissed her cheek in thanks. "So handsome what's your plan for tonight?"

"Enjoy a drink or two in great company, then maybe some fun?" he hummed, winking at me I smirked.

"So the girls weren't kidding." A voice commented, I turned to see a flame monster. "I don't whether to be impressed or smack some sense into you."

(Yashi's POV)

"Lovely meet Grillbz." Sans introduced, I reached out a hand and he kissed it.

"Pleasure." He stated, I smiled.

"Not often you leave your den." Sans teased, Grillby leaned against the booth divider.

"Not every day you get yourself a lady you didn't pay." He commented, I snickered at that.

"You're a jerk." Sans huffed grumpily.

"Like you aren't?" he teased, Sans grumbled a bit. "I mean your brother told me you had a girl and not you. He entered the kitchen, the kitchen that brat hates it in there."

"Bro still has no taste for the good food." Sans joked, Papyrus was an extremely picky person on everything.

"I told my sis and you can't even tell your friend, wow, do I need to wear the pants in the relationship?" I teased he flushed.

"As his long-time friend that would be a yes," Grillby added, I chuckled as Sans glared at him embarrassed. "Like I'm scared Blueberry face."

I snorted, Sans had a blue blush from his magic and right now he was positively glowing. Kinda reminded me of me with Zuk and sometimes Mitsuhide. They must really be close friends, but I still can't believe Papyrus told him about me before Sans did.

"Fuck you," Sans muttered, Grillby chuckled.

"Don't forget I know all your embarrassing secrets, bone boy." Grillby taunted, I tried to hold back a laugh at that. "Ever want to hear some embarrassing stories about this jokester you can find me here."

"I'll keep that in mind," I replied, Grillby got up and straightened his bowtie.

"Well I better get back to work, you two have fun." He chimed and wave before heading off into his bar.

"I gotta know how you met him?" I asked leaning up against Sans.

"Known him since we were kids, we used to run together and cause mischief. I joined the mafia and he became a bartender. This place used to be called Last Refuge back then. He took over after the old man who ran it died and he renamed it the Firepit." He explained, "he's a good guy."

"You need to talk to your friends more," I stated poking his cheekbone. "Undyne now Grillby."

"Been busy." He huffed, I chuckled.

"You know you can have a night with your friends. I won't be upset if you take some time to hang with them." I reminded, wrapped his arm around me.

"I like being with you." He admitted, I smiled and leaned up kissing his cheekbone.

"You're sweet, but an idiot," I stated, he scoffed. "I'm not going anywhere handsome."

(Sans' POV)

I stood on the back deck smoking a cigar, I could hear the sounds of the city. Yashi was upstairs sleeping, but I just couldn't fall to sleep tonight. Things are getting heated out there and I am don't like where things are headed. Yashi is so stubborn, I don't want that getting her into trouble.

I don't want people to go after her cuz of me, she's got enough on her plate. She may have her toes in the life working as a singer and bartender during this prohibition. But I don't want her getting into my shit. It had been so hard to keep Pap out of it all when he was small. Especially after our old man kicked the bucket…

I heard the door creak open, turning I saw Yashi standing there, I sighed. She stepped out onto the deck and put her arm on my shoulder as I turned my back to her. I felt her step closer and leaned herself against my back wrapping her arms loosely around my neck.

"What's bother you love?" she asked, I sighed taking a long drag of my cigar. "Want me to make you something to calm your nerves?"

"I'm fine." I lied; she gently kissed the side of my skull.

"Something bothering you, I know there is." She insisted, she was too perceptive… "Sans you can talk to me about anything. Even if you just need to vent."

"I know…" I stated, she leaned her cheek onto my shoulder.

"Is it work?"

"Yeah…"

"Zuk said things are getting stirred up…"

"They are…"

"Are you worried?"

"Yeah…"

"What's worrying you most?"

"It's been a while since I worried about someone other than myself… Not since Pap was small…"

"Worried about me?"

"Yeah…"

"I can handle myself, don't forget how we met."

"Those were just punks."

"You think someone higher will come for me?"

"If they want to get to me…"

"Sans I've handled that too, don't forget I'm the sister of a Don. People tried to use me to get to her many times."

"I don't want you getting hurt…"

"Sans you can't think I'll never get hurt, the same way I can't expect that of you. Life happens…"

"I don't want to lose you…"

"Sans…"

"I don't want to go back to a life without you…"

I felt her arms tighten around me and felt her lean more into me. Her body was so warm compared to the cold wind. I felt her gently kiss my cheekbones and chin than on my upper neck. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

I was scared for the first time in a long time. For a long time, I just worried about me. I stopped feeling the need to worry about Pap, I knew he could handle it. But now I felt that fear, fear of losing something important. Could I ever go back to the life I had before I met her? Could I be happy?

"I'll be loving you always. With a love that's true always. When the things you've planned need a helping hand, I will understand always. Always. Days may not be fair always, that's when I'll be there always. Not for just an hour, Not for just a day, not for just a year, but always. I'll be loving you always. With a love that's true always. When the things you've planned need a helping hand, I will understand always. Always. Days may not be fair always, that's when I'll be there always. Not for just an hour, Not for just a day, not for just a year, but always. I'll be loving you, oh always with a love that's true always. When the things you've planned Need a helping hand, I will understand always. Always. Days may not be fair always, that's when I'll be there always. Not for just an hour, not for just a day, not for just a year, but always. Not for just an hour, not for just a day, not for just a year, but always." She sang softly.

I tossed away my cigar and turned around and pulled her close, she was so warm. I buried my face into her soft shoulder as I cried silently. I felt her hands reach up and gently rub the back of my skull. I don't want to be apart from her, I can't be alone again. I want to be with her always…

(Yashi's POV)

I had held him as he cried, I've never seen him cry like that. All I wanted to do was hold him close and soothe his tears. Eventually, I was able to pull him inside and back up to the room. Now I lay cradling his skull to my chest as he slept.

Seeing him like that was a bit of a shock, Sans was so strong. I knew he worried; I knew that. But seeing him shed tears, seeing him stand there for what must have been hours. When I held him out there, I could feel the coldness of his bones. He had been out there for what must have been hours…

I never want to see him like that, I don't want him to stand in the cold all alone. I wish he would let me in a bit more, let me help him when days are rough… He shouldn't have to bear all this alone… I don't want him to bear it alone… I want to be there for him…

"Don't worry love, no matter what comes I'll be with you always…" I hushed, gently I kissed the top of his skull. "Always and forever…"


	5. Limited Time

MafiaTale: Family Means

Ch.5~ Limited Time

"We strike tomorrow night at midnight." Don Asgore explained I nodded in my seat. "Both the Seraphim and Cherubim squads will be meeting then. We will have a team rush in to begin then surround the place with chopper squads and sharpshooters. Let's snuff this rebellion before it can start."

We all nodded, we've spent the past few weeks spying and getting intel on the Angels. We learned they were planning to strike us and try to remove our hold on the city. They were rushing now after we foiled their assassination and kidnapping plots. It was gonna be a rough night but hopefully, we could kill this before it became a full war.

He dismissed us, and I got up from my seat and ground my teeth down on my cigar. I did not like this, I had a bad feeling that I can't shake.

"Sans." Asgore said I stopped at the doorway "Stay a moment."

Walking back, I watched as the others emptied out of the room, Don Asgore was a good friend, not just my boss. He motioned me to the chair at his right. I walked over and sat down; he rested his chin on his hands looking worn out. All of this was weighing hard on him, it's the first time in a while someone has threatened his power.

"You can feel it too…" I muttered, he nodded.

"We have to stop this before it can get out of hand. If not, we could be talking about a war that will take over the whole city…" he replied, I nodded. "I am sending Toriel and Frisk to our country villa."

"Shit…" I muttered, so it was that bad…

"I heard you got yourself a partner." He said I nodded. "It's the girl who saved Frisk is it not?"

"Yeah," I said, he looked at me his gaze softening.

"She's a tough lady but I would not want her around during this." He warned I nodded. "I'm sure Toriel and Frisk would love to have her with them."

"It's a matter if she will agree to it, that girl has a stubbornness to rival my own…" I replied, he chuckled. "I just don't want her to get hurt…"

"You fell for her fast," Asgore stated, I nodded. "I don't think I have ever seen you like this."

"Never thought I'd do the whole love thing; my life has always been the job and whatever quick pleasures I could get…" I admitted, he nodded. "With her I find myself thinking about shit like home, marriage, kids… Is that what it felt like when you found Tori?"

"Pretty much." He hummed, what has it been a month since we got together… "Sans it's a lot of work, but if you can get it down the result is worth it all."

"I'll head home see if I can get her to go with Tori and the kiddo… Might have to spin it a bit to get her to agree." I muttered, he smirked at me. "Thanks."

"No problem at all." He stated, I rose up and waved to him as I head out, now to talk to her.

(Later)

I opened the door, I had finished moving in a bit ago, the place was fuller and felt even more like home. I slipped off my shoes, heading to the living room I saw she had fallen asleep on the couch. I stood back and looked at her, she looked so cute asleep like this. She had her head on the arm of the couch her black locks falling over the side. Her sweet lips parted slightly as she slept. God, she was perfect.

Walking over I knelt down and brushed my fingers across her cheek, she stirred a bit and I leaned over to kiss her gently. Soon here eyes began to flutter open, I smiled as I saw her eyes meet mine and instantly soften. She began to sit up and I stood back up, she stretches and scooted over patting the sofa. I smirked at her and sat down next to her she reached up to cup my cheek pulling me down into a chaste kiss.

"You're home early." She hummed, I nodded.

"Gonna have a busy day tomorrow," I replied, she nodded and I cupped her cheeks. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?" she said.

"I was hoping you could accompany Toriel and Frisk to the countryside villa. We kinda need all hands on deck here but Asgore wants them out of the city. Think you can do that? I know it's a bit sudden." I asked she looked at me blinking.

"He's sending them out of the city, for how long?"

"Not too sure, he just wants to deal with the Angels and is worried they might try to use them for something. But even sending them to the villa makes him worry. We really can't spare more than a few low rankers to accompany them." I explained I wasn't lying entirely.

"As long as it's not too long I should be able to go." She replied I brushed her cheek with my thumb.

"Thanks, don't need any more shit happening." I thanked, "They're heading out tonight."

"You take care of yourself while I'm gone, I don't feel like doing revenge killing." She hummed, I chuckled.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon." I hummed, "I still have too much I wanna do with ya."

"Oh? Like what?" she cooed, I leaned to her ear.

"Well, I did mention putting a bun in this oven and getting ya a pretty ring?" I purred.

"Well can't miss that can we." She replied I leaned down to suck her neck. "Mhmm, eager are ya?"

"Always for you." I cooed, I will live through this and get that life with her.

(Yashi's POV)

"Thanks again love, I'll see ya hopefully in a day or two." Sans hummed, as I stood outside the car taking me, Toriel and Frisk to the villa.

"Kick some ass love," I stated, he chuckled nodding.

"Will do." He replied I kissed him once more before I got into the car.

I watched as he waved me off as the car began to drive off, I turned to see Toriel smiling at me. Frisk was asleep in the seat across from us, it was rather late in the day. The only ones accompany us were a few servants and a few guards, it was clear this was a rush job. No wonder Sans asked me to join them if anything went south, they would be pretty open.

"I'm so glad you could join us," Toriel stated I smiled at her.

"I can't imagine it's all too fun going to the villa on your lonesome," I replied, she giggled at that.

"I think over time I have gotten used to it, still it much nicer to go with others." She said I smiled at her. "You and Sans seem to get closer every day my dear."

"I am so happy I met him…" I mused, she smiled at me.

"You remind of myself when I was younger." She commented, I blushed. "Me and Asgore we similar back then, it changes over time, especially after children."

"To be honest I am not even sure if that's possible for us," I muttered; she took my hand.

"I can assure, while the chances are reduced a bit a human and monster can conceive." She soothed, I guess that was good considering our bedroom habits. "What made you think of that?"

"He's been mentioning it, I don't know why but he just seems keen on telling me that he wants to marry me and have kids. Not that I'm opposed, I just, it kinda feels fast…" I admitted, she smiled.

"I think it's the work that makes them rush, Asgore was the same, felt like he had no time." She explained I guess that was true. "Sans and my husband are friends, I bet my husband might be egging him on."

"Maybe that means we should team-up on them." I joked, she laughed at that.

"Maybe we should." She chimed; this might be a fun few days.

(Later)

It was late of the second evening there; we were sitting on deck chairs looking at the stars as the radio played inside. Frisk was long in bed, it was just us, we had a lot to talk about. I learned more about Tori and we chatted up our men. It was fun to talk with her maybe when till all blows over, we can go out for coffee.

"Breaking News!" the radio announcer began, "Downtown there is a major shoot out, seems it between the Monster Mafia and The Angels. Police are trying to contain what is being called a war in the streets."

"Shit…" I muttered I guess it was good they sent Tori and the kid away.

"Let's turn that off…" she muttered, I nodded and went inside to turn off the radio. "Easier on my mind not to know…"

"Should be all over by morning." I soothed, "maybe next time here your husband will join you. Even a Don needs a vacation once in a while."

"That would be wonderful, I should tell him that." She replied as I came back and sat on the deck chair again. "I heard you sing?"

"Yeah, do gigs once in a while but I'm usually working at the bar," I replied.

"I would love to hear you sing." She cheered I smirked.

"Any requests?" I pipped.

"Do you know 'I want a good man and I want him bad'?

"Of course, that's a favourite of my fans." I chimed.

"Gee I'm awful lonesome, I need company,' Cause I've turned my sweetie down, For he's been cheatin' on me. Now I'm by my ownsome, An' I'm thinkin' of; I'm just lookin' round for a new sweetie, I want somebody to love. Won't somebody hear my plea? I'll be sweet as I can see I wanna good man, And I want him bad If you crave endearing charms, I can fill your empty arms. I wanna good man, And I want him bad. To take a chance. In love's romance, now that's right where I shine For love indeed Is what I need, Affection is my line In my plea, for goodness sake, Won't someone give me a break? I wanna good man, And I want him bad If you're poor or if you're rich, Strong or weak, I don't care which I love to have a good man, And I need him so bad If you're hot or if you're cold, I don't care if you're young or old, I'd even take one ninety-three, But I want him so bad Now look at me; You will see I'm very very real! Don't have the dough. Of Sarah Bow, But lots more neck appeal. Now's your chance, men, hear me say, "This may be your lucky day!". I wanna good man, And I want him bad. Say, I still own A country home, 'Way from noise and fuss; A little love nest, A place to rest, the rest is up to us. Here I am, make up your mind, Girls like me are hard to find. I wanna good man, And I want him so bad" I sang, Toriel clapped to me, I smiled.

"You are amazing what else do you sing?" She asked.

"I sing in French a lot, actually used to sing a bit in New Orleans. Sang in some swing houses, but I decided I did not like all the travelling." I rambled, she smiled.

"For a young lady, you've been around." She stated, I chuckled.

"I left home at fifteen, spent three years travelling and singing. Learned a lot in that time, then Zu set up her base here and I decided to come here to settle down." I explained, she smiled.

"You two known each other a long time I take it."

"Since we were young, we were the only ones with magic in our town, so we stuck together. Heh, this was back when we still went by our birth names, once we went out into the world, we changed them to what we go by now."

(Sans' POV)

I collapsed into the room holding my side as I bled, shit this was a mess. Fuckers guess our move and had the real Seraphim and Cherubim members out. They set the place to blow and then sprang their counterattack. I fought my way through them but now I was bleeding like a faucet. I crawled toward the wall leaning my back against it as I looked down at my side.

Didn't look pretty, my shirt was drenched in blood, leaking through my vest. I loosened my tie and ripped my pant leg, holding the ripped cloth to my wound I used my tie to wrap it tightly. Not that comfy but at least I won't bleed out. I pulled my handgun out of its holster I checked the magazine. Eight, well I'll have to make do, but first I should rest a bit.

Hope Yashi is doing good, glad I was able to get her to go with Tori. She didn't need to be anywhere near this mess. Maybe if we're lucky the Reapers will help us out here. I'm not even sure how many of us there are, I lost sight of everyone a while back. All I need to do is survive this shit, then I can see her.

I heard footsteps, I groaned but I pushed myself up keeping my gun ready to fire. The door burst open and I saw it was Paps, I sighed in relief as he turned to me. He was beaten up but not nearly bad as me. Seems I was the one who drew the short stick again.

"Brother are you okay?" he asked, I grinned.

"Bleeding but still kicking…" I answered he frowned and helped me to a chair in the corner.

"I'm surprised your still conscious, what happened?" he stated, I panted a bit.

"One of them ran me through, don't worry I was able to pop a cap in his skull." I answered, "How's it lookin'?"

"Almost got them all, I was worried when I didn't see you out there." He replied I smiled at him.

"Didn't mean to worry ya bro." I apologized he waved off my apology.

"You're gonna need medical attention, that makeshift wrap is not working the best." He muttered, I panted again my head felt off. "Stay with me."

"Heh, I ain't dying yet," I replied, he sighed.

"I'm gonna head back out and see if I can bring someone to heal you." He stated, "Don't move."

"Not that I could." I joked; he shook his head. "I'll be fine, go do what ya gotta."

He nodded and left the room, at least this chair was better than the floor. I was starting to get hit hard with the blood loss, my head was spinning. I heard a loud crash and the wall at the other of the room crumbled. I aimed my pistol as I saw an angel fuck walk in, I fired two shots. It missed and he walked up to me a sick grin on his face, I fired two more but again nothing. I must be more delirious then I thought, I never miss this much.

He stepped in front of me and hauled me up by my collar, I groaned in pain trying to aim the gun again. I felt something pierce my stomach, I pressed the gun to something and fired. He dropped me staggering back, I only have one more bullet. He jumped on top of me and put his hands around my neck choking me. Shakily I raised the gun up and tilted it to his head, I fired and he fell off me.

I coughed dropping my gun, looking down I saw a knife stuck into my chest, I coughed but I felt something wet. Shit now I'm spitting up blood, welp this really was a shit show. I tried to get up but I didn't have the strength left. No fucking way is this where I die, I promised Yashi I'd see her after this was over.

(Yashi's POV)

It was early in the morning, we ended up talking a while but I was up early. Frisk made sure of that; they were the energetic kid after all. I heard the phone ring, Toriel asked me to get it as she made breakfast. I walked to the phone, I hoped it was someone telling us it was over. Picking up the receiver I leaned against the wall.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Moll…" Pap said, he really likes to call me that.

"Hey Papy, how did things go?" I asked.

"Moll, brother is in bad shape…" he stated, I almost dropped the receiver.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"Well things did not go so smoothly… he lost a lot of blood and a blade nicked his soul…" he explained, I bit my lip to keep from crying. "We're not sure if he'll make it…"

"I'm coming back, don't let that idiot die!" I pleaded and hang up. "Tori I'm taking the car!"

"Yashi what's wrong?!" she called as I stalked to the garage. "Yashi?!"

"I need to go save my idiot!" I screamed, getting in the car I started the engine.

Revving the engine, I sped out of the garage down the long road that led to the villa. It was a good few hours drive to get back to the city, he better hold up till then. I swear to fuck Sans if you dust on me, I will never forgive you.

(Later)

I stopped the car and hopped out, I stalked toward the safehouse. A few of the people outside scrambled to get out of my way. No one is stopping me from getting to him; I saw Papyrus racing out. I grabbed him by his tie hauling him down to eye level.

"Sans, now." I hissed, he nodded and I let him lead me into the building.

Soon we arrived at a room, I saw Don Asgore outside, I looked away from him. I can't be civil at this moment; Pap opened the door. I strode in and saw Sans laid out covered in bandages a drip hooked up and monitor watching his soul. Walking to his bedside I cupped his cheek, finally, I felt the tears fall down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" Asgore stated I spun to glare at the man.

"He is not going to die." I hissed, turning back I put my hand on his chest. "I told you, idiot, I am not ready to do any vengeance killing, so you have to wake up. You hear me, you wake the fuck up."

"Moll…" Pap stated putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What about all that shit you keep rambling about, I don't see a ring on this finger!" I yelled waving my hand at him. "I'm not knocked up yet, so you can't die! You just can't…"

I collapsed beside his bed leaning my head against the mattress I reached up to hold his hand. You told me you wouldn't die, you had some much you wanted us to do… There's so much I wanted us to do too! So please Sans, please wake up. I felt someone trying to pull me back but I fought them off. I'm not leaving until you wake up!


End file.
